A Teenage Boy & A teenage girl
by In the Pages
Summary: kyle and kerry have some fun but , but are disturbed. lemon. MORE CHAPTERS to come , so sour pusses enjoy this big juice lemon. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Kyle deeply inhaled Kerry's smell as the two of them snuggled on her couch. The fruity and summer rains combination just drove him crazy. He loved it. He loved the feeling this girl gave him. Getting all worked up the frustrated tension that is always in his gut when holding her so close. He tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her even closer; her back flesh to his chest. He nuzzled his nose against her neck.

Giggling she jumped a bit and pushed her hair to the other side to give him more access, but ironically, " Stop that."

" You don't really mean that." He pulled back and paused for a second not quite sure, " Do you?"

" No I guess not" Kerry sighed as she enjoy the attention. Kyle started place some light kisses on the base of her neck. Kerry turned on the TV and flipped though the channel not really watching. Kyle stopped and rested chin on her head. Kerry scrunched up her face and wiggled in annoy of the lack kisses her was getting.

"Do you know why I love you?" Kyle said suddenly. Taking Kerry up surprise the question hung it air, leaving them in a bit of awkward silence. Kyle gaze a little chuckle that sound like he didn't find it all that funny. But it served it' purpose by breaking the silence. "Well do you?" he asked.

" You never said that before." Kerry replied still taken back, her voice quiet and airy.

" Said what?" Kyle didn't really understand what she was talking about.

" You never said I love you before." She said with more volume and spirit. A smile spread her crossed freckled face.

Kyle thinks back realizing that, in truth he never told Kerry this. He smiled into Kerry's red curly hair and kissed her head. " I guess I haven't, have I. Huh. Well I guess I just feel like I say it all the time." He nibbled on Kerry's earlobe earning him, chocked off whimper from Kerry. Kyle inhaled deeply just hungered for her scent. He trailed his kisses down her neck and sucked softly in some sensitive area he had discovered along time ago. " I guess ever time I do this." His licked the outside shell of her ear. Kerry felt her face go deep scarlet with brush, and her skin burning itself into a fever. " Or this" he tangled his fingers into her fiery hair and moved to the other side and started to do the same treatment to the other ignored side of her neck. " It always feels that I'm say it." He kissed her right above her ear and whispered, " I love you."

" And I always feel it." Kerry moaned. Realizing how erotic She sounded her tired to control herself. " I love you too, Kyle." Kerry basked in the warm glow-y feeling when it dawned on her. She broke out laughing. A really hurt Kyle pushed her off of him slowly and drew back, and his face showed the hurt, embarrassed emotions that were tearing him apart. See that she had upset her boyfriend she tried to gain her composure but just couldn't get in her grasp, " Since when have you been mister smooth." Kerry twisted to face him.

His hurt gloom expiration was instantly shattered by a goofy lump sided grin "I thought a lot about what I would say today." He laughed at himself.

The idea entertained Kerry as she poked funny at him, " You plan our conversions?"

" I have to or else I never be able to get out my thoughts out. You just get me all nervous sometimes," Kyle out down at his chest as her mumbled his confession. Kerry looked in his eyes and thought up a _deliciously _evil idea.


	2. Chapter 2

" Let's have sex," Kerry said slowly in smooth husky tone. Her hand rubbing Kyle's thigh. His head snapped up with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look, his mouth hung open. Kerry getting a much better reaction then she expected. She bite her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. Kerry lean closer to him, giving him a good look down her shirt, her breast cradled by a black bra on full display.

Kyle mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Kerry could see this could be a lot of fun. She placed her hand on his belt buckle. " Come on wipe it out big boy I need it good." Kerry emphasized the words by dragged them out moving her lips slowly.

Finally Kyle was able to mushier enough control to make verbal sounds, but still he was fumbling his words like a greased up football, " Ke-rr…y umm you sure ahhhhhhhh I mean uugggg now?"

"Yes big daddy now. I'm hot for you now." Kerry crawled closer getting Kyle flat on his back. She straddled Kyle, Kerry could feel his girth against her core and she started to think maybe this could turn into more then just a joke to get Kyle flustered. Kerry bent over and caught Kyle's lips hot desired filled kiss. Kyle slowly rubbed Kerry forearms and moved them up to her shoulders down to the small of her back. Kerry lifted her head and kissed Kyle's jaw and began grind into Kyle pelvic.

The friction drove both little crazy. The hardness of Kyle really surprised Kerry, she was just so very really this close to Kyle's erection. Sure they have made out till he was straining against his jean and could be felt against her stomach, but this was different. Kyle's eyes were rolling back into of his head and the air gone from his lungs. Kyle slipped his hand under the back of Kerry's shirt His rough hands brushing against her smooth skin, along her spine drove Kerry crazy. She grinded hard into him.

It was driving him just a bit to crazy as he felt the pressure in his gut strengthen. Realized that he was about to make a mess on himself and the situation, he took control. Grabbing her by the hips he lifted her up and stood. The sudden jolt on movement scared Kerry in a good way; she wrapped her legs around Kyle's waist and bumped and grinded. "What ahhhh rooooomm?" he let out a draw out moan. " Your room?" He choked out the words. Kerry dug her face into Kyle's shoulder and nodded, taking this as a yes Kyle ran up the stairs two at a time. He got to her door but just couldn't work the doorknob. He put down Kerry and she whimpered and grabbed his shirt as soon as the door swung open Kerry dragged Kyle in behind her. Both had huge smirks stretched across their faces. Kerry stopped at the foot of her bed.

Kyle bumped into Kerry and held her by the hips and pulled her into a slow kiss, their lips started to battle more furiously. Kerry wrapped arms around his neck and fell onto the bed behind them. Kyle breaks the kiss to shift his weight so he is at her side. With a hand on her stomach and leaned down a rested this forehead against her and took her bottom lip in between his and kissed her passionately. Coming up for air, he slid his hand under her shirt and paused right below her lift breast and rubbed lightly. Every movement they made was so full with so much lust it ached. Kerry's breath became shallower." Do you have a condom, Kyle?"

Kyle hung his head and exhaled, "No. I never expected this to happen. I wasn't ready." Kyle pulled his hand out of her shirt and flopped down on his back and covers his eyes with his forehead.

Kerry snuggles into Kyle's side, and rests her head on his chest and rest her hand his lower stomach. " Just because we can't break through this barrier, doesn't we can play."

Kyle moves his arm to around her waist and pulls her closer to his face and takes her in to a heated kiss. " Really?" he pulls away from the kiss. Kerry looks up at her man smiles and nods. "Sweet!" Kyle replied in a psyched tone.

" Kyle!" Kerry punches him in the gut, gently.

" What? Can't I be happy because I get to 'play' with my beautiful girlfriend." Kyle defended himself.

" Beautiful, huh" Kerry beamed at Kyle. Kerry kissed Kyle right below his earlobe. " You just earned some brownie points. Would you like to save them or ca-"

"Cash I want to cash them."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eager are you." Kerry sucked on Kyle earlobe and ran her hands thought his hair. "Now say uncle when you me to stop." She tangled his hair in her hands and roughly pulled his head to the other side. And dove into his neck. Kerry could feel his pulse against her lips. Her hand moved to the buttons of his shirt. Kerry unbuttoned a few and moved her and to touch any available skin. His skin burned dyeing to have some attention. Kerry unbuttoned the rest and stared do at the man before her, reaching out she touched every muscle tracing it all under her fingers. Kerry pushed of the shirt of completely, and kissed his collarbone, biting it even. Moans spilled out of Kyle, Kerry's touch creating more to swell and build in his chest. Kerry trails her hand over his heart brushing her hand against one of his nipples. Kyle hisses through clenched teeth. " That felt good? I thought nipples were a girl's thing." Kerry teased

"Then why do I have them," Kyle rebutted quite little testily.

" Calm down, mister macho." Kerry laughed kissing him on the jaw.

" I have called me mister smooth, mister macho… sarcastically. What am I to you."

"Mine" Kerry leaned in and planted her lips on hallow of his throat and teased him with her tongue. The taste of his skin was a lot saltier then she thought it would be. She loved salt. "You know, Kerry you're wearing far too much clothing for my liking," Kyle shifted so he could position himself so he is over top of her. " Can I take care of that?" Kerry just held her breath and nodded, this would be the first time he would see her less then decent. He slipped his hand to the hem of her shirt but both realized that this wasn't the best position to undress Kerry. So Kerry got off the bed and stood awkwardly looking down at Kyle. She took ad deep breath, bite her lip crossed her arms around her mid drift and pulled her shirt over her head her red hair falling on to her shoulders. Kerry stood before Kyle with her breast held by nothing but her black lace bra. Kerry breast moved with her breathing. Kyle just stared at awe at the mounds of flesh. His erection strengthened and strained against his jeans. Kyle grabbed Kerry's hand and pulled her back in to bed. Kyle starts to kiss Kerry with so much lust that it made both of them light headed.

Kyle grabbed Kerry's ass and pulled her into his lap as he stared down hungrily at her breast.

Kerry yelped but her smile grew. She enjoyed his rough, strong hands touching grasping her round firm ass. His fingertip digging into Kerry's skin giving her a thrill. One of Kyle's hands trailed along Kerry's spine ginger tracing the bra's hooks, scared to try to unclasp the offending clothing. He fumbled for only a second but was able to unclasp it. Kyle slipped her finger under the shoulder strap and pushed it down and did the same to the other side. Kyle reluctantly torn his gaze away from Kerry's breast to look in her eyes, as if to ask if she permission. Kerry smile grew and her eyes shone bright as Kyle caressed her cheek. Trailing his has down to her neck, along her collarbone and through the valley between Kerry's breast. Hooked his thumb in the front of the lacy bra and pulled it away from her body.

Kerry's nipples hard arching to be touched. Kyle sly fully palmed Kerry's breast and took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and turn it like he was tuning a radio.

"What the fuck are u doing Kyle," Kerry laughed in annoyances.


End file.
